


Pack

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: (?), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Angst, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Fluff (Naruto), Female Uchiha Sasuke, Fluff, Gen, Generations are switched around and I dont even understand my own AU, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know my dudes give it a try I guess?, I want you to know they can, Maybe - Freeform, Non-Sexual, Not Beta Read, Shapeshifting, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is just Team 7 in the third shinobi war, and you should know that, bc we die like awkward dumbasses who dont know how to ask, dom/sub verse, i dont know i tried to make it fluffy, maybe? - Freeform, team 7 fluff, they dont actually shapeshift but they cAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She might've taunted the enemy nin on their stereotyped ideals concerning omegas, had they not been holding her in a pose meant for an omega, trying to drop her into subspace.Sakura is analpha, and her instincts make her want todestroythe fools that thought she was an omega.But Sakura lives inwar,and Kakashi-sensei had drilled all proper procedures and responses for various situations were, the ones that didn't get you killed, and if Sakura jumped up and lost what little advantage this gave her, she could end up dead. So she breathes, blocking the instincts that are telling her torip them apart,no matter how much she might want to.____Or: I mash omegaverse and dom/sub verse together along with other AUs for no good reason and sprinkle in a bit of fluff or whatever when I really should've been sleeping.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Sai & Uzumaki Naruto & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 112
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Pack

**Author's Note:**

> this is. honestly what the fuck i dont even know 
> 
> <strike>i just wanted some Team 7 genin sized fluff in a war okay i even switched up the generations for this dammit </strike>

_"Drop," _The enemy nin hisses, yanking on Sakura's shoulder length pink hair to make her tip her head back and expose her throat, a submissive pose an omega fell into. _"Drop down." _

Sakura controls her expression, smooths it out into one that says _I'm scared, _something that people (for some reason) linked to omegas. _Weak, useless. Harmless, meek. _Sakura didn't understand the stereotypes surrounding omegas whatsoever, considering her sensei and her teammate were both omegas and were both terrifying if they wanted to be.

She might've taunted the enemy nin on their stereotyped ideals concerning omegas, had they not been holding her in a pose meant for an _omega, _trying to drop her into _subspace._

Sakura is an _alpha, _and her instincts make her want to _destroy _the fools that thought she was an omega. 

But Sakura lives in _war, _and Kakashi-sensei had drilled all proper procedures and responses for various situations were, the ones that didn't get you killed, and if Sakura jumped up and lost what little advantage this gave her, she could end up dead. So she breathes, blocking the instincts that are telling her to _rip them apart, _no matter how much she might want to.

"Why isn't she dropping?" Another nin says, giving her a quick once over before returning to being on the lookout for people who may show up to aid Sakura, or, alternatively, their allies.

"I don't know," The one holding her in this uncomfortable position snarls, scanning the place they're currently in- wide, below some hills with zero cover. An extremely vulnerable location. "But she needs to. We can't leave her_ coherent.__"_

The alpha holding her looks at her and tightens his grip, drawing as much alpha _obey me now _into his tone as possible, snapping, _"Down." _

It's meant to make her go into subspace, but all it makes her do is set her instincts on _fire, _hissing and snarling and scratching their way up.

She keeps them in check until the other alpha gives up, reaching for a kunai to just knock her out with, grip slacking _just _enough for her to break free, and then she lunges forward and cracks his neck with her bare hands, taking his kunai from him and knocking the corpse off her and turning to face the other four, lips peeling back into a snarl as she slides into a fighting stance.

One of them, a beta, scents the air and realizes their mistake when Sakura's spicy alpha scent fills it, and laughs, short and loud and gruff, sneering. "Well, would you look at that, she's an alpha. But," and here the girl's lip curls in disdain, "we _already _caught her before, didn't we? She's only got a _single _kunai, and it's _four on one. _What can she do? _Bring it, buttercup."_

Sakura grins, feral and vindictive and wild as the anger of being underestimated roars through her, fast and as unstoppable as a tidal wave.

Her grin only gets wider as her daemon uses the moment to launch himself into one of the other nins' inattentive daemons.

A kunai is _more _than enough for Sakura to take these four down.

* * *

Sakura runs through the deserted hallways of the warehouse the rest of her team had gone to, skidding around corners and trying to stretch her chakra out to sense people as her daemon darts ahead, but Sasuke is the chakra sensor of their group, not Sakura,so her efforts fall short.

Luckily, since her instincts are so close to the surface, her senses have sharpened. She can hear _so_ much more, and her sense of smell leads her away from the hallways that stink of death. 

She smells someone else running through the hallways, and her grip on the stolen kunai tightens, preparing for a fight before the scent registers, and Sakura relaxes. _Naruto._

Sakura yips, the signal they'd agreed on before they came here to recognise each other with, and Naruto falters, taking the time to scent the air and realizing who it is, and then barrels through a door to meet Sakura.

_"Sakura!" _Naruto whispers harshly, his daemon right beside him, Aaya's ears twitching with worry. 

He sniffs the air, taking a few steps back and visibly forcing himself to not launch himself at her. At _pack, _for fear of it being an enemy.

Naruto holds his defensive stance until he can find a way to prove that it's Sakura, and Sakura relaxes as much as she's able in _enemy territory,_ while _pack _is in danger, having glimpsed the mark Sakura had inflicted on Sensei, Sasuke, Naruto and Sai before this mission on Naruto's forearm, through the tatters of his sleeve.-

Suddenly, Naruto tackles Sakura in a hug and Sakura lets him, enjoying the feeling of _rightness _that comes whenever pack was near, before lightly shoving him off when Kuro reminds her through their bond about their missing pack.

_That's right, _Sakura thinks, worriedly glancing around for any attackers or any of their missing pack. _Sensei, Sai, and Sasuke are still aren't here._

Sakura feels worried, and when Sakura feels worried she needs to mark her belongings, be they actual things or her precious people, because of her _stupid _alpha instincts. She's shoved out of her thoughts and her need to _bite _and _mark _and _protect _when Naruto bares his neck in invitation, not his mating gland, but his other one, the one that you only showed to your precious people, to symbolize your bonds to your pack in a single bite.

Sakura had only ever bit parts of their arms, or sometimes their legs if there's nowhere better and Sakura really needs to have that physical reassurance of their bond.

Sakura...has only marked her parents and Ino on their pack glands, and her parents are dead and gone (protecting her, always protecting her, doing their best till the end), and she hasn't seen Ino in _months,_ and Sakura _knows _about Naruto's childhood, has wanted to kill _so_ many vendors for how they treated Naruto since the age of twelve, and how he'd only ever let Iruka-sensei mark him there, and Sakura's _touched._

She is, she really truly is, but there's a _war _raging on around them and it won't stop for Sakura and her <strike>team</strike> pack, so she just smiles at Naruto, trying to convey her appreciation for him in a heartfelt grin, and leans over and _bites, _beaming when she can finally _focus _on something other than the lack of her mark.

Just to be fair, though (and certainly not because she loves being marked in return, to know that she'll have a place to come back to), she stretches her neck out as an invitation for Naruto, and doesn't bother hiding her grin when he obliges, taking hold and digging his canines into her gland, leaving a _more _than satisfactory mark behind.

"Sakura, Naruto," Kuro says, anxious and urgent in a way he only is when something _terrible _is happening, "Sasuke is alone and surrounded by shinobi from Iwagakure. She could beat them all easily, one on one, but their numbers and her exhaustion give them an advantage over her."

Sakura inhales, eyes wide, and turns and barely manages to to fight down the instinct to run in the nearest direction in a blind rage, darting after Kuro as he runs away on all fours, screaming loudly so that it echoes down the halls and they can follow him.

* * *

When they get there, Sasuke is clearly exhausted, but holding her own against the enemy nin, gratefully using the distraction they caused with their entrance to slaughter as many distracted shinobi as she can, slashing and stabbing with her swords and snapping people's necks with her hands, painting her entire body red.

Sakura immediately launches herself into battle, regardless of the fact that her own encounter with enemy nin has made her drained her chakra, and simply kills using her hands, tearing people apart as Naruto comes in beside her, using Kurama's naturally oppressive chakra as a weapon, making his victim freeze, if only for a second, in fear and using that second to stab a kunai through their heart or to slash their throat open.

Sasuke slips in on the other side of her, and Sakura's instincts calm down a bit since Sasuke is roughed up quite a bit, true, with her face smeared with blood, hers and others, and her abdomen a blooming patchwork of black and blue skin and her clothes in tatters, but is more importantly _still alive._

The three of them tear through the remaining shinobi that Sasuke hadn't killed or knocked out, and everything would have been _perfect _if only they weren't missing two people.

* * *

In the end, Kakashi-sensei finds them before they find him but after they find Sai, and they all pretend to not notice how the smell of relief is _oozing _from him, and merely give him knowing smiles (they sheepishly don't mention how they collectively lost their heads and Aaya, of everyone, had to calm them down).

They find Sai when Sasuke's daemon, Izunami, shifts into one of her other forms, a hawk, finds Sai with a large wound in his side and his chameleon daemon, Shiyu, fussing over him anxiously.

When Sakura, who's taken two chakra pills (which Kakashi sensei would say is two too many, and would then lecture them all on chakra conservation), pops in another one to get the chakra to heal Sai, she's later faced with Kakashi-sensei's disappointed face, which is, for someone who only has one eye showing at all times except for battle, incredibly potent and guilt inducing, and hands over the pills without protest to his daemon, Sokuo, albeit unhappily.

Naruto laughs at her, and Aaya joins along, the asshole coyote. Sasuke snickers from where she's lying on top of Sai, who smiles at her while petting his chameleon as she gets lectured on why you shouldn't use so many chakra pills by Sensei, the _hypocrite. _She's _seen _him take four chakra pills, one after the other, before a fight that promised to be long.

Sakura tackles Naruto and Sasuke to the ground, tickling them both mercilessly. Sasuke is, surprisingly, _hor__ribly _ticklish, so she's squirming and laughing in a second.

Eventually, she stops, and they all wander over to where Sai is, all of them wordlessly agreeing to pile up on top of each other and to go to sleep with the scent of packsurrounding them.

Sasuke plops on top of Sai, mindful of their injuries, and Naruto piles on top of her, wiggling so that he's on his back, shifting to get Sasuke's elbow out of his back, cringing when Sakura stretches out on top of him, making Sasuke's elbow slip into his ribs. They all wiggle around and shift and occasionally kick each other in the face, but they reach a pile where everyone is comfortable, even when their daemons slip into the pile as well. Izunami curls into a ball near Sasuke's shoulder, sandwiched between Aaya and Kuro, Shiyu slipping next to Sakuo, who's laying underneath Aaya, who shifts constantly until the older daemon lightly bites her front paw to keep her still, letting go when she pauses in her movements.

Of course, since Kakashi-sensei is an asshole, he waits until they've all sorted themselves out before bringing up lookout shifts.

All of them simultaneously try to punch him, but only get in each others way, and they slip and trip over each other, and then they've practically tied themselves into a knot.

"Hmm," Kakashi-sensei says, eye crinkling the way it does when he's genuinely smiling, "I suppose now _all _of you will have to be up when my shift ends."

The four collectively screech in anger, babbling and screaming and sleepily murmuring death threats and telling Kakashi-sensei to 'go to hell', because it's the _only _place an asshole like him could _ever _be happy.

"Maa, maa, you wound me." Kakashi-sensei drawls, acting hurt but ruining the act by putting down his book and smiling at them softly. "I'll have you know I'm _very _happy here."

"That was almost _sweet, _Sensei." Sakura says, eyeing him faux suspiciously. "Are you planning something?"

"Sensei, did you forget we're in a _war?" _

"Well, I'd be happier if everyone didn't _stink."_

"Well, _you _aren't a daisy yourself, you know!"

"Did I ever say I _was?"_

Kakashi beams at his genin, bickering and still innocent in a strange way, even though they all have rather high kill counts, even for a war, and he looks at them and thinks, _pack._

  


**Author's Note:**

> lmao catch me mashing daemon, shapeshifting, and omega verse smushed with dom/sub verse together lol
> 
> i,, really,, like,, my tropes,, can you tell?
> 
> okay im just. gonna ignore the possibility of this becoming a series. and of the general existence of this fic like honestly its _such _ a mess and i commend u if u _actually _ got through it
> 
> okay so people are asking who the omegas are so:
> 
> Sasuke, Kakashi: both omegas, which are, bc of unnecessary stereotyping, viewed as 'weak'. both would _happily _ rip anyone who says omegas are weak apart with their bare hands while smiling fake-sweetly
> 
> anyway omegas need pack they need pack to function properly and kakashi lost his twice like with sakumo and team minato and he sees the parallels between team minato and team kakashi and gets rlly scared sometimes when he first met them he had a panic attack later. and if they werent in a war he def wouldve gone for the 'hands off' teaching style with them but since they ARE in a war hes gotta get close with em, learn them inside out to help them better and unavoidably end up forming bonds, and after spending so much time with them, hes. a better teacher than canon. but like considerably more messed up than canon um-
> 
> and sasuke literally lost her pack when she needed it most (Uchiha Massacre happened) and hardcore dissociated from the massacre and trained and trained and TRAINED. and it was wartime and they needed child soldiers that wouldnt die in 5 seconds so the academy teachers blatantly shoved a and b rank jutsus at her and she got them all quickly and started creating her own when she didnt have anything to do so shes basically the kakashi of my timeline <strike>that i dont have </strike>
> 
> also shes not really obsessed w itachi cause she literally never accepted the fact that he /murdered/ her pack bc he was pack too. so like now she just kinda forcefully forgets abt him by filling her mind with pack so. shes kinda nicer than sasuke was in canon so y e a h
> 
> (also shes the youngest by like a year or two and Sakuras the oldest, no one knows how old sai is so hes in between her and naruto, and naruto is second youngest shh let me have my au canon isnt a thing forget abt her)
> 
> anyway theyre both messed up as all hell
> 
> (omegas have these safe spots that they immediately go vulnerable if touched. sasukes are her wrists (the arm bands) her hair and her forehead, kakashis are his face and neck. team 7 takes full advantage)
> 
> Sai, Naruto: betas! 
> 
> also, more unneeded worldbuilding: betas need stability alot bc they have both omega and alpha instincts, and theyre /constantly/ teetering between the two so they need alot of stability.
> 
> and this is a _war _. with _child soldiers _. Naruto and Sai are def not in a good place, what with their childhoods. so like naruto is a feral fox child bc the fox aint COMPLETELY heartless. theyre on this weird thing between frenemies and friends and kurama is panicking bc _how do u push away the child u basically fucking raised that u /live/ inside??? _
> 
> also Root is still a thing! and when the war ends and Team 7 finds out abt it ooh boy danzo gonna get a smackdown _how dare he hurt their pack _
> 
> (tenzou is in this just think hes on a mission or smth when theyre on this one okay. hes also an alpha def not a stereotypical one, but an alpha)
> 
> Sakura is an alpha, and shes like the only one whos secondary gender i actually mention in my fic, so.  
her parents dies protecting her from an attack and she cries on the night they were murdered in front of her eys bc she might not have the sharingan but ppl remember that type of shit
> 
> anyway her and ino are /tight/. the entire konoha 12 is, actually. they imprinted on each other. 
> 
> Sasuke, shino, and shikamaru are unlikely friends as geniuses and kiba and sasuke bond over loving animals and have this thing were sasuke acts like a cat and knocks water off his desk or whatever and kiba eats some of her sealing scrolls <strike>she nearly kills him </strike>. sasuke and neji are r i v a l s and act like they hate each other (sasuke adores hinata and hinata thinks sasukes great too) but would not-so-secretly die for the other (the entire konoha 12 would die for each other actually). sasuke and tenten talk for h o u r s abt swords, sakura and lee are literally platonic soulmates, shikainocho is still a thing of course, naruto and kiba are dumbass besties with sai egging them on, shino , ino and hinata enjoy flowers together, and shikamaru and chouji are inseperable bffs, as always.
> 
> theyre all dumb <strike>traumatized </strike> babies in a war and i love them all
> 
> (if u actually read this u are a saint and ive sent good vibes ur way an u cant stop it ~_your welcome _~)


End file.
